Dancing Through Paradise
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Lelouch quickly learns that the best way to get what you want is to appear as agreeable as possible. Even if agreeing is the last thing on your mind. Light Suzaku X Lulu
1. Prologue

As Marianne sat on the plush sofa in the main sitting room, waiting for her hostess to make an appearance, her hand unconsciously came to rest over her stomach. She failed to notice the unintended gesture, far more concerned with more pressing matters, as her fingers lightly caressed the skin hidden under layers of silk and the finest cotton available. She knew she was pregnant again. Her cycle was only a few days late as of yet but she was certain that she was indeed with her second child.

Beside her, her first, Lelouch, but three years old, fidgeted with the type of restlessness only children could accomplish. He was clearly already bored with the new surroundings as he picked idly with the rich velvet upholstery and ran his fingers over the finely detailed markings on the tarnished wood. She hadn't told him that he would soon be a big brother, she hadn't even told her husband. No one knew, not even her attendants. It wouldn't do to be so forth coming with such information after all and if she had it her way Charles would likely need to take a few days of bed rest after the shock of her surprising revelation. Even so …

A small frown tugged at the corners of her lips. Her husband was far from that kind of man and would more probable than not insist on spreading the word as quickly as possible. He was a proud man and, if Marianne herself didn't know better, she'd almost think that engendering the next two generations of the Britannian family was his favorite past time.

Admittedly, she was not his only wife and Lelouch was far from his only child, but that was the sort of privilege the head of a noble family, especially one as prestigious as the Britannia family, garnered with his status. He all but ruled England, the only person with more power being the Queen herself. Though, if he had his own way then ...

"Mum'?"

Blinking out of her thoughts, Marianne titled her head to look into her sons wide violet eyes. "Yes dear? And don't slouch like that, otherwise Mrs. McCorston will think us rude. You don't want that, do you?"

A gentle press to his small back was all the incentive he needed to sit up like a proper boy and, pouting, he fixed his mother with woeful eyes. "I'm hungry. Will we get to eat cakes with our tea here?"

She couldn't help but giggle softly, highly amused by the pure innocence he displayed. He was still too young to fully comprehend the status he automatically received by being the son of Charles zi Britannia and that the subsequent treatment was not special to just certain occasions but all, regardless of time or manner. He had yet to grasp that one day he could control the whole of Britain with just a flick of his wrist. It was cute, to be perfectly honest – and if Marianne had any say in his upbringing he'd retain that same sense of equality to a certain degree. She'd be damned if he grew to be a spoiled little ninny like his older half brother Schneizel whose mother seemed to do everything in her power to make him have as much of a superiority complex as possible.

The boy was charming on his own, no doubt about that, but if he tried to assert himself as Lelouch's superior one more time she was going to bend him over her knee herself.

"Of course, Lelouch. Why wouldn't we? You don't think Mrs. McCorston is a rude hostess now do you?"

"Well, no ..."

The woman in questions chose to make her appearance at that moment, sweeping in through the door in a flourish of lace and too bright hair, her orange curls looking odd with her blue and white dress, and her mouth already running a mile a minute. Marianne quickly focused in on the words flying from her painted lips as she gently placed a reassuring hand on Lelouch's smaller one.

"- simply must forgive me, there was a matter I absolutely had to attend to before I could come to greet you. Oh my, you are looking well, dear Marianne. Oh! And little Lelouch! You look bigger since the last time I saw you. Please, please sit down! There's no need for formalities. Yes, there you go dear. Would you like a cup of tea?"

Marianne did her best not to show the exasperation she felt when in Mrs. McCorston's presence. If she didn't babble so much it would be a different story altogether, though as it were, if Marianne hadn't needed such a big favor from her she would have backed out of the invitation today altogether. It wouldn't have been a hard thing to do, after all, she could claim that morning sickness was grabbing hold of her all over again. But, on second thought, that would have ruined the surprise …

"Yes, thank you. That would be lovely." Lelouch gave her hand a small jiggle and she quickly added, "And I do so hope we'll be lucky enough to partake in your wonderful cooks delicious cakes while we drink. The last time I was here I thought for sure I'd bust from all the cookies and scones I'd eaten."

The middle aged woman laughed along with her guest as she waved off the maid who'd followed her in. She took the time to cross her legs before replying in a friendly tone. "Yes, but that was right before you gave birth, sweetheart. You were about to bust, regardless."

"That is true. Lelouch certainly did make me balloon out, didn't he?" _I hope the same doesn't happen this time round … _

"But your labor went by fairly fast it seemed. From what I've heard, that is." Mrs. McCorston made an infinitely pleased sound. "And he is nothing but a charming little angel so I wouldn't look back at it with a frown, Marianne."

A faint blush claimed the little boys cheeks. "T-thank you, Mrs. McCorston ..."

She cooed over him for a minute more than seemed to sober up, readjusting the skirts about her ankles as she focused on the woman across from her. Marianne straightened, likewise focusing her attention on her hostess and Lelouch fell into silence, recognizing that he wasn't included in the upcoming conversation. "As to that matter we last discussed ..."

"Have you gotten the chance to talk to your daughter then?" Marianne felt slight excitement swell in her stomach. If she could only secure this opportunity …

"I did. She still isn't entirely positive." Blinking, Mrs. McCorston brought a hand to her mouth. "Oh, not to say she isn't entirely humbled to even be considered for such an honor by the Britannia family, its just her baby is still so little and ..."

Marianne lifted a hand to silence her. "Its alright, I understand. If I had a daughter, I wouldn't want to betroth her so soon either. Did she at least say she'd consider?"

"Oh! But of course! As I said, she is very honored to even be offered such a royalty and she said she'll certainly give it due thought. Though," she simpered, leaning forward so her copper hair fell over her shoulders. "if you want a mothers diagnosis, I can just about guarantee she'll concede by fall. I think she just wants to continue seeing her baby as only hers for a little while longer before promising her off to another."

"I'm glad to hear to that. I would so like for us to become family." Deep blue eyes sparkling, she glanced down at her son as her hand came to rest across her stomach once again without consent. "Well, Lelouch? What do you think of Shirley?"

His thin brows furrowed slightly as he gave his mothers question proper consideration. "I like it! It's a pretty name!" He proudly announced at length, kicking his little legs back and forth.

As the two adults shared another laugh, he couldn't help but think there was something he wasn't catching onto. Something that was being pulled over his eyes without his noticing and even though he didn't understand the implications, he couldn't help but dislike the feeling.

It was, after all, a feeling much like that of being lied to.

**To be continued …**

(XxXxX)

Erm … first Code Geass fic? Not your average one (so I'm assuming) as it is placed in, about, 18th century Britain with Lelouch a noblemans son rather than a prince. Erm … please tell me what you think. X D I'd really like to continue this, I always said if I ever wrote a fic for Code Geass it would be set in the 18th century and here this is.

Despite that the power of geass does not exist in this alternate universe like in the canon one, there will be just about as much deceit and power struggles to go around. I would also like to point out that I honestly can't say what the final pairing will be, so don't even ask. To be frank, I'm not a fan of Lulu being paired with C.C., Kallen OR Shirley though, for the sake of this fanfiction, God only knows where I may end up … lets just say nothing is set in stone but at the same time, nothing is completely ruled out either. : /

Please support me and help me get through my first chapter fic! Hopefully, this will be a fic to celebrate 50 of my stories on FF.N! I'd love nothing more than to actually finish one of these (is notorious for not finishing multi chapter fics) and I'd be most honored if you checked out any of my other fics. : ) Until next time; au revoir!


	2. Flicker

"Big brother … do you think you'll have fun tonight at your coming of age party?"

Glancing up, Schneizel allowed a vaguely confused look to cross his face. "Of course. Why wouldn't I, Lelouch?" Giving an amused chuckle, he settled more comfortably against the high backed chair, his laced hands coming to rest on his knee. "Your not wishing bad luck on me, are you?"

The younger boy quickly shook his head, deep violet eyes conveying his sincere emotions as vividly as if he were speaking them. "Of course not, big brother! I was just … curious is all."

Schneizel was truly perplexed at that. "Curious about what?"

"Well, aren't you nervous? This _is_ your first time going to a ball with everyone who is anyone in attendance, after all." Lelouch replied, reciting the phrase he'd heard women use for as long as he could remember. He was only seven years old but he had to have heard that at least 100 times by now. It seemed like when it came to fine ladies, they were concerned about nothing _but_ everyone who was anyone and little else.

The blond youth took a moment to consider himself, noting with a certain amount of chagrin that he _was_ a bit nervous. Far be it from his personality for him to actively fret over such a thing, especially something as crucial to his future as this, but, when he thought about it, he did find that his heart beat was faster than usual and he felt a sort of tension in his stomach that he wasn't quite used to. It was, after all, as Lelouch had said, his coming of age party. How could one not be even a tad nervous?

His 16th birthday had been the week before and now with the whole of Britain in an excited frenzy over the magnificent ball the Britannia's would no doubt throw for their beloved son and second heir to the family, Schneizel couldn't help but pick up some of that same energy. He wasn't nervous about how things would go, he was more than prepared to meet and talk with those who he'd only ever seen from the safety of his mothers shadow before, but the thought of finally being capable of making his own decisions left him with a heady mix of emotions. Nervousness, excitement, satisfaction …

Pride.

Smiling softly, Schneizel leaned forward and moved one of his rooks across the chess board. He claimed one of Lelouch's black pieces then settled back in his chair. "I suppose I do feel a slight hint of apprehension concerning tonights events, but I'm not necessarily nervous, no. Excited perhaps …" Tilting his head up, he fixed the boy with pale blue eyes. "Won't you be excited for your coming of age party, Lelouch?"

What was most surprising wasn't the blush that claimed his cheeks, still round with childhood, but rather it was the way his deep, soulful eyes lowered as if submissively. It wasn't like the raven haired boy to show any amount of subservience, especially not at a question as seemingly simple, if not a bit teasing, as that. "Y-yes, I suppose so ..."

"Lelouch ..." Understanding dawned almost immediately and Schneizel was unable to hold back the laugh that bubbled in his throat. The amused action did nothing but make the younger boys face flush a deeper shade of red as he poutingly insisted to know what was so funny. "Oh, its nothing, I just know why you reacted how you did to my question just now." Leaning forward, he allowed his fingers to idly trace the elegant shape of his king. "It's because of Shirley isn't it?"

The flustered look he received in response was more than answer enough.

"Listen to me, little brother. No matter what sort of nice ideals your mother has whispered to you, your betrothal to Shirley is not a fixed one. If you were to meet a young lady who captured your interests immediately and you couldn't stop thinking about her, you could just as easily break off your engagement or, at the very least, take the lady in question as a mistress. A set marriage isn't set in stone like in the older days and ..."

Lelouch cut in, his brows furrowed lightly in set justice. In his mind, he knew right from wrong and was honestly appalled at his older brothers seeming lack of such knowledge. "Thats not true, Schneizel! If our parents arranged for us to marry when we grow up, then we should honor that wish. Besides, Shirley already likes me so much." He lowered his face to stare at his lap. "I don't want to hurt her ..."

Being lectured in such a way by a boy not even half his age was not something Schneizel had expected to experience on the eve of his coming of age party. In fact, it was the last thing he'd _ever_ expected to experience and for a moment he was thrown into silence. He knew his brother to be a stubborn one and he was also aware that when Lelouch got something in his head, very little could get it out. He still saw the world in a monochromatic way, saw everyone as either black or white. He had yet to take on the same kind of jaded views as Schneizel in which he saw everything as an eternal gray.

Did he even want Lelouch to change in such a way?

Probably not, but it was hard for Schneizel to look at himself in such a disapproving manner so he decided to shrug it off, file his musings away for another day when he was feeling more philosophical and less ready to live in the here and now.

"I see. Then I am sure, Lelouch, that Shirley will be a very happy bride one day." Uncertain amethyst eyes rose to regard him and, smiling softly, Schneizel tapped his king against the chess board. "I mean it. To have a husband as loyal as you, any woman would be infinitely lucky. Now," A sharper tap to emphasize his words. "I do believe it is your move, little brother."

(XxXxX)

Nunally was crying again.

It wasn't that odd of an occurrence, when Lelouch was not around she tended to cry often, clearly upset in his absence.

However, by domino effect, her crying was making Rolo start to cry as well. All in all, it was turning into one of _those_ days.

When Marianne had found herself pregnant for the second time, she'd never have even dreamed in her wildest fantasies that she could be with twins. Yet, only 8 months later, there they were. Her babies, fraternal twins, and none of the doctors thought they'd make it. For a while there, they didn't think Marianne would make it either. They'd been painfully tiny, so much smaller than Lelouch had been, and she knew it was due to their premature birth. She'd been scared at first, terrified and not for her own safety but for theres. She'd been absolutely horrified at the prospect of one or both of them dying and prayed every night for God to take her life instead.

But by some miracle, they'd all survived the incident and now, at three and a half years old, they were quite the handful and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Really, Nunally, theres no need for tears. Look, your upsetting your brother. Hush," She cooed as she gently stroked the girls soft brown hair. That did little to calm her and Marianne soon found Rolo clutching at her skirts and wailing as well. Sighing softly, she beckoned her attendant to take them away.

Once the door had closed behind them and the sound of crying children could no longer be heard, she turned her attention back to her guests, a gentle smile on her painted lips. "I am ever so sorry, your lordship. When their older brother isn't around, they both get quite antsy."

"It's quite alright, lady Marianne. Suzaku was the same way with his mother," A rough bark of laughter escaped the man sitting adjacent to her and she joined in, though not for the same reason. He looked more than a little ridiculous so stiff and uncomfortable in his English clothing, more so given the fact he was trying to hide it through forced casualty. Even when he laughed he seemed to be straining in his frock coat and tight riding pants. "I couldn't even hold him when he was a baby and when he got older I could barely separate the two of them for even an hour. But thankfully, he grew out of it, as most seem to."

"Yes, they do grow out of it rather quickly – but of course, then you miss all there attention." She pleasantly replied as she attempted to smooth out her dress where Nunally and Rolo had been tugging at it.

Genbu Kururugi gave a standoffish shrug. "A womans perspective I suppose."

"Indeed, your lordship." Her focus shifted to the small boy sitting next to him. He was about Lelouch's age but seemed to be more on the shy side than her own son, seeing as how he'd said close to nothing since they'd arrived. "Well, Suzaku? Are you enjoying Britain thus far?"

The boy glanced up at his name but at the rest his brows furrowed in confusion. It was his first time overseas and he didn't seem to understand much English. "Ma'am?" His voice faltered as he squeaked out what little of the language he could manage and his father supplied him with a translation to which his eyes lit up in understanding. Such pretty green eyes … "Y-yes. Eto ...it's fun here."

Truly delighted, Marianne clapped her hands together. "I'm so glad, Suzaku! I was worried we'd all frighten you terribly, seeing as how you aren't all that well versed in our language just yet."

Once again, his father offered a translation and Suzaku smiled sweetly in reply, hands resting politely on his thighs. "By the way, lady Marianne," Genbu grumbled out, his own crudely pronounced English a shade harder to understand than most of the Asian maids she'd ever met. She wasn't sure if it was because he didn't speak the language as frequently or if it was for some other reason she had yet to fathom. "Will your husband be about soon? I would like to have a word with him if at all possible."

"Of course. He should be here any minute but, if you want the truth, I haven't the slightest inkling as to what might be keeping him. He was well aware of your arrival today and I know that it is far from his desires to keep you waiting, your lordship. I do so hope we aren't keeping you from anything too important?"

"Of course not. I had today set aside specifically to meet with you." He fidgeted, tugging minutely at his pants in an awkward fashion. "Though I must say, I will be quite relieved when I will be able to take these pants off. Their quite constricting, if I may say so."

Marianne found herself giggling yet again. Despite that fact he was trying to be anything but, he was actually a rather funny man. "It's understandable, your not used to wearing such clothes after all." She paused to lean forward. "What about you Suzaku? How are you liking your new attire?"

At his fathers translation, a pout claimed the boys face as he tugged softly at the collar and lace about his neck, muttering something in Japanese.

"He said that this is bothersome," Genbu explained in the sheepish tone of one who is embarrassed by their child and yet doesn't have the heart to lie about it.

There came a soft knock at the door and, fighting down her seemingly inescapable giggles, Marianne tilted her face towards it to give her consent. However, before even a sound could escape her red lips, it flew open to allow Rolo and Nunally to flood in followed by a seemingly incensed Lelouch.

"I told you two to wait until after I'd knocked!" He was trying to scold them but the lack of depth to his prepubescent voice only made it sound like he was whining.

"We did!" Rolo insisted, twirling around to face his older brother.

Nunally nodded her agreement. "Thats right! You knocked _then_ we opened the door!"

Lelouch pouted. "We were suppose to wait until we were given permission before coming in."

Behind them, Marianne's attendant stepped into the room with an apologetic smile. "Please forgive me, my lady. We ran into Lelouch and I thought since they'd calmed down it would be alright to bring them back ..."

"It's alright. Thank you, Susanna," Marianne suddenly perked up, allowing her excitement to show. "Oh, I just had the most wonderful idea! Lelouch, would you like to take your brother and sister and go play in the gardens with Suzaku?" Turning her attention to the Japanese boy, she smiled sweetly. "Would you like that Suzaku? Our gardens are very beautiful."

He seemed unsure, more so when Lelouch stepped closer to stand at his mothers side. First he greeted Genbu with a polite bow then did the same towards Suzaku. When he only received a likewise bow, his brows knitted in confusion.

"He's from Japan, dear, and he doesn't speak much English." Marianne said, answering the unasked question softly.

Lelouch's eyes lit up in understanding and he once again directed a smile at the brunette, looking like the perfect son standing beside his mother as he was. "Oh, I see. I don't know much Japanese myself … so I guess we're even!" He offered his hand and, after a moments hesitation, Suzaku accepted the gesture though seemed far less pleased than Lelouch.

Genbu nodded to Marianne firmly. "Yes, I think that would be best. If we're lucky, perhaps they can even become friends?"

"That would be so delightful, your lordship. He is such a sweetheart after all."

Leaning towards his son, Genbu spoke in Japanese with a firm voice, one that only grew firmer when Suzaku looked as if he'd protest. At length, he frowned softly and nodded then looked expectantly to Lelouch, his shimmering pools of green displaying how unhappy he was. The British boy hesitated a moment then, at his mothers insistence, tugged the boy towards the door. He got the distinct feeling that Suzaku didn't like him very much but he hadn't the slightest idea as to why. They'd only just met after all …

The three adults watched the children go, Marianne's attendant softly asking if she should go with them. Shaking her head, the wife of Charles zi Britannia, one of many, turned to regard the Japanese man across from her. "It's alright. They'll be fine on their own, don't you think so, your lordship?"

Nodding, he shifted uncomfortably, still trying to find a way to sit that wouldn't make his clothes feel so suffocating. "Yes, though I must say, the timing was perfect. There was a question I wanted to ask the lady by herself."

"Oh?"

Finally deciding that there _was_ no comfortable position in this English attire, Genbu leaned forward as if conspiratorially though she recognized it as anything but. "How do you feel about an arranged marriage for Lelouch?"

Marianne began to politely inform him that he was already betrothed to someone, thank you, though Rolo had yet to gain a future bride if it really meant all the much but hesitated, thinking better of the situation at hand. He'd only ask such a thing if we were interested in supplying them with a bride for Lelouch and it wouldn't do to turn him down so quickly. Then again …

Perhaps it wouldn't do to turn him away at all? After all, Japan and Britain had yet to come to a complete consensus and we're still a bit tense in certain areas and not allowing this opportunity to bloom to it's full potential might cause, at the least, a scandal and in the worst case scenario even a war …

Wars had been started over even smaller things after all, it would have been foolish to not believe otherwise.

"I'm not sure, your lordship. Why is that?"

(XxXxX)

By default, and at the insistence of Nunally and Rolo, they'd opted to play hide and go seek. Lelouch and Suzaku were both it seeing as how he didn't understand what they were saying and it would have been rude to leave him just standing there while the three Britannia's hid. So, motioning for Suzaku to follow, Lelouch led the boy down the many intertwining paths of the garden, looking for the two highly experienced hiders.

Lelouch was trying his best to strike up a conversation only to either be met by silence or be shot what could only be labeled a dirty look. He wasn't so sure he liked this other boy but that didn't stop him from persisting.

"So, how long have you been in Britain?"

Silence.

"Uh … how long will you be staying?"

More silence.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters back home?"

A glare.

"Uh … do you – do you like it here?"

Suzaku eyed the boy as they casually strolled down the dirt path, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He recognized the words from when lady Marianne had asked and, though he still wasn't positive on what was being said he opted to just repeat his original answer, hoping it would suffice.

"Yes. It's … fun here."

Lelouch's eyes widened in surprise as he spun to face the slightly taller boy. "You can speak?"

Frowning, Suzaku backed up a step, not understanding Lelouch's sudden behavior.

With a pout, the raven haired nobleman's son crossed his arms as he regarded the brunette with a displeased expression. "Are you lying about not being able to speak or understand English?"

His questions were once again being answered by silence.

"Fine, be that way ..." Grumbling, Lelouch turned and began walking again. He'd never met anyone like Suzaku before … on one hand he was clearly Japanese and yet had the most stunning green eyes he'd ever seen … but on the other, he had quite an attitude it seemed and, despite not being nearly as egotistical as, say, Schneizel could be at times, he wasn't used to being treated in such a way. To be perfectly honest, it was starting to upset him.

After all, who did Suzaku think he was? Surely whoever he in fact _was_, compared to the Britannia family it was nothing, right? For all intents and purposes, his family was second in power only to the Queen and he highly doubted anything Suzaku had could compete with that.

Or maybe he just didn't want it to …

So engrossed in his thoughts, it was only when he heard the soft splashing of water that he realized they'd gone all the way to the back of the garden. As they approached, an ornate fountain came into view which was placed nearly a yard from the high stone fence that surrounded his mothers manor. It depicted an angel holding a vase where water flowed out and circling the fountain itself were seven fish whose mouths were open to allow smaller streams to shoot out. It was gorgeous and it had been a gift for his mothers birthday one year.

This was the manor Charles had given Marianne where she could live and, when the time came, raise the children she conceived with him so he spared no expense in furnishing it to her liking. All of Charles's consorts had their own similar manors, here and there all over Britain, pretty much wherever they'd wanted. They all received the treatment of queens and it was where Lelouch had, in theory, learned how to properly treat a woman. To shower her in gifts and dote upon her every need …

His mother had once told Lelouch that she'd requested to remain close to her husband and thats why her manor was but a days travel from his fathers. In his mind, still coated with the innocence only childhood allowed, he believed that this was a sign that his mother and father really were in love, unlike his other consorts. It was an idealistic notion, but one that proved how pure his heart really was.

"Pretty ..."

Jumping softly, Lelouch turned to regard Suzaku who was staring at the fountain. Hesitating, he slowly smiled. "Isn't it? My father bought it for my mother."

Suzaku spared him a glance then moved towards the fountain where he ran a hand over one of the fish's curved tails. Following him, Lelouch tried again. "It's only been here for five years or so. My father had it made specially for her birthday." When no response was forthcoming, he pouted earnestly at the Japanese boy. "Why won't you acknowledge me at all, Suzaku? Do you not like me? Did I do something wrong?"

This time he didn't even receive a glance. Instead, Suzaku moved away from him under the guise of circling around the fountain. Hands clenching at his sides, Lelouch could do little more than glare after him. If he had been of a lower class he probably would have shoved Suzaku to the ground but as it were, all he could do was voice his agitation. "If thats how you want to be then alright. But you can find you own way back!"

With an impressive harrumph, he spun on his heel and started to march back towards the house. It was no wonder that, with his back turned and mind racing with indignation, he didn't notice Suzaku running after him until it was too late. Their bodies collided with a firm smack and, yelping, Lelouch succeeded in little else than flailing as they hit the ground.

Unfortunately, they were too close to the small hill that lead away from the path and into the thicket of rose bushes his mother favored so much and the two found themselves rolling right into them, deep red petals flying everywhere and coating their lithe bodies. There was moment of silence, emphasized only by the sounds coming from the fountain.

Hissing in pain, Lelouch tried to push himself up into a sitting position, his hair falling about his face. "O-ow … why'd you do that Suzaku?" He gave a sharp wince and brought his hand up to regard the small thorn embedded in the center of his palm. Immediately, tears started to well up in his deep purple eyes and, though he tried to fight them off, not wanting to show such weakness in front of Suzaku, he was unable to stop from sniffling sadly.

Beside him, Suzaku looked from the boys tearful expression to his hand. He realized on some level that it was his fault Lelouch was hurt and, scooting closer, he gently took it in both his own. He smiled softly in response to the confused look he received then bent over Lelouch's hand, using his teeth to pry the thorn from his soft palm. It took a second or two of maneuvering, more so when the British boy tried to struggle against him but finally it came free and Suzaku spat it off to the side. He took a moment to massage the boys hand before releasing him, awaiting his reaction and knowing he'd probably be mad about being shoved like that.

But much to his surprise instead of storming off or even hitting him, Lelouch did nothing except start to cry. Letting out a horrified sound, Suzaku started to get up to make a run for it but, thinking better, he started to reach for the others shoulders only to hesitate. What if he didn't want to be touched or consoled at all? Or … worse yet – what if he told Suzaku's father he'd made him cry!?

Flailing for an answer to the pressing question at hand, Suzaku could think of only one solution. It had worked for him in the past so …

A faint blush claiming his cheeks, Suzaku carefully leaned forward to softly press his lips to Lelouch's. The immense relief he felt when this silenced the boy was overwhelming and it was there, under the rose bush, that they shared their first kiss.

(XxXxX)

"Really, brother. I can't believe you get to go to your coming of age party while I'm stuck at home with mother." Clovis pouted as he crossed his arms over his brightly clothed chest. They were headed home and their carriage creaked softly as it made its way down the cobbled path. "This is a highly unfair situation, I hope you know."

Schneizel smiled softly at his younger brother, amusement dancing in his eyes. He still had four more years to go until he too could be accepted into society and he sincerely hoped, for his brothers sake, that through that time he matured a bit more. Otherwise he wouldn't be very popular amongst the ladies. "It was to be expected. After all, I am five years your senior. Don't pout over such a silly thing."

Clovis took a moment to eye the blond, his own hair a shade darker than Schneizel's. "Why do you seem so pleased? You weren't like this when we arrived here so it can't be your coming of age party, can it?"

"No, it's something else entirely."

Interest peeking, Clovis leaned forward. "Do tell, brother."

He considered waving it off dismissively, was painfully close to saying 'forget it' but his own excitement got the better of him. Uncrossing his legs, Schneizel likewise leaned forward to share the secret. "Well, just now, I went to bid farewell to aunt Marianne and someone had left the door cracked. You'll never believe what I heard ..."

"You were eavesdropping?" The 12 year old seemed hardly impressed.

Expression falling somewhat, Schneizel gave a soft sigh. "Thats not the point. I heard aunt Marianne talking with the prime minister whose visiting from Japan. Do you happen to know what their topic of choice was? Marriage."

Clovis's eyes lit up at that. "Ooooh, wedding plans! For who? Rolo or Nunally?"

Schneizel's expression somehow managed to show yet more amusement. "Neither. For Lelouch."

The younger of the two brought a hand up to his mouth in shock, clearly taken aback by this turn of events. "Whatever for, though? He's betrothed to the Fenette girl."

"I'm not entirely sure on all the details but it seemed to me like the prime minister wanted to arrange a marriage between Lelouch and his niece. It would make strategical sense, yes, but," Crossing his legs, he let his folded hands rest atop his knee. "it might also cause unrest on the home front. On one hand, it might make our ties with Japan stronger but on the other, it would cause our connections with the Fenette family to be lost. It's a matter of priorities I suppose ..."

"What do you suppose father would have?"

Schneizel scoffed at that. "He'll probably insist that Lelouch remain betrothed to both of them until he can make his own decision concerning which he wants to marry."

A small, thoughtful pause. "And if he can't make a decision?"

"Then, if father is feeling bold, he'll have to marry both of them I suppose ..."

**To be continued …! **

(XxXxX)

Points of interest:

1: I know close to nothing about chess. That first portion was a half assed attempt to have them playing chess so if I messed up anything (what little is actually there) feel free to correct me.

2: Making Rolo Nunally's twin was a strategic move on my part. I rather like Rolo – more so than Nunally if you want the truth – and I knew that if I let this opportunity pass, I probably wouldn't be able to bring him into the story. Hope everyone is ok with that.

3: I'm all but convinced that Schneizel and Clovis are full brothers … you know how Euphemia and Cornelia are full sisters and they have similar hair colors? Thats part of where I get it from but its also how they act … they have similar mannerisms – from what little we've seen of Clovis, I mean. So, I mean, until I can look at Lelouch's family tree (god, where is Lulu's first grade family tree project!??) I'm officially making them full brothers. : )

4: Yes! A battle to the death between Shirley and Kaguya!? I think so!! Though, to be frank, if such a thing were to happen in this story, Kaguya would win by a land slide … ._.

5: Yes, Suzaku and Lelouch kissed but this doesn't necessarily mean they will be the final pairing. As I said at the end of the first chapter, there are infinite possibilities floating around here.

6: I just found this funny. The first chapter alone had 112 hits, in barely a day, and yet only 2 reviews?? Either this sucks hardcore or the Code Geass fandom sucks for feedback. X D

7: Don't expect all chapters to come this fast … _

Thank you everyone whose stuck with me so far (two chapters in and I'm already spouting such lines??) and I hope you will anticipate the next chapter with excitement – and don't forget to tell me what you thought! Much love. : )


End file.
